extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Adiabene
General Information Ashurist (until 30) Jewish (30-75) Zoroastrian (since 75) |culture = Assyrian (Mesopotamian)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|capital = Arbela (411)|rank = Duchy|government = Autocracy|development = Start: 12}} is a Ashurist Assyrian autocracy located in the Al Jazira area, Mashriq region of the Near East subcontinent and the Shahrizor area, Persia region and subcontinent, all in the Asia continent; exiting at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the start of the year 2 the vassal of Zoroastrian borders fellow Ashurist countries ( north and west), Zoroastrian countries ( south and east) and Hellenic countries ( northeast). The monarchy will change its state religion from Ashurist to Jewish in 30, and will change it again from Jewish to Zoroastrian in 75. will be annexed by in 116, keeping its cores till 118, never appearing on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Called "Adiabene" on-file. See also: Rome, Parthia, Osroene, Atropatene, Assyria, Babylon, Israel History Wikipedia: Adiabene '' Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Assyrian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Primary culture is Assyrian ** Is not a colonial nation ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Tosp (2271), Sinjar (2272), Aeipolis (2273), Samarra (2274), Mepsila (411), Garmakan (415), and Ctesiphon (410) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Mepsila (411) will become the new Capital ** Gain ability to embrace Assyrian Ideas and Traditions Form Israel '(30-75)' * Requirment(s): ** Is not a subject nation ** Own core province(s): Judaea (379) ** Country is Jewish ** does not exist ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Gain 100 Prestige ** Judaea (379) becomes the Capital *** Gain 2 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Ability to embrace Israeli Ideas and Traditions Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Adiabene Ideas and Traditions * '''Traditions:' ** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability * Ambitions: ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ideas: ** Four Tribes: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Feudatory Dynasties: *** +20.0% Fort Defense ** Rabbinic Academy of Arbela: *** -6.0% Technology Cost ** Meharaspes: *** +20.0% Fort Defense ** Funds for the Temple of Jerusalem: *** +3.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Zab Rivers: *** +10.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** Martyrdom of Mahanus: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies Category:Countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Ashurist countries Category:Jewish countries Category:Zoroastrian countries Category:Mesopotamian countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Near East countries Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Autocracies